


Capitulation

by tomgaryens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Hogwarts, Reader is not masochistic, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Sadistic Tom Riddle, Smut, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, but Tom gets his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgaryens/pseuds/tomgaryens
Summary: Tom Riddle always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Capitulation

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this on December 31st in event of Tom's Birthday. Enjoy!

You squirmed in both frustration and pleasure as you laid there sprawled open in the silky bedsheets to the amusement of none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. He’d just returned from traveling and now he was just going to reward you for being so loyal, been there waiting to be taken only by him when he got back.

You could still remember the way his cold fingers trailed up your bare back just like the chilly air coming from an open window. You blinked your eyes still heavy from sleep as you were greeted with a familiar form. Pale, dark-haired, and handsome.

“M’Lord…?” You called out, noting on how he hated to be called by his Muggle name in bed. He just came back, and you were sleepy. But you missed him, and you wanted him now.

When his fingers came to touch you under your clothes, you whimpered and buried your face deeper into the sheets. You know how good he was at this—he was so good at this soon you’re already hot with arousal.

“You have been good for me, haven’t you, (Y/N)?” Tom said with his dark, cold baritone voice, but somehow still managed to be indisputably smooth. “You haven’t been touching yourself while I’m not present?”

“N-no, my Lord…” Propping yourself on fours now with your bottom half exposed, wincing from the sensation of him probing inside your walls. “I-I’ve been keeping my words…” You suddenly cried out from him pinching your ass.

“Don't you know that I do not tolerate lies?” He growled menacingly.

“No, my Lord, I do…” You felt tears gathered in the corner of your eyes. “I-I never lie, my Lord… Not to you, not ever...”

“Good,” He purred gently, plunging his fingers even deeper inside you. “So loyal, so pure. I like that.”

The room was filled with squeaky wet sounds from him finger-fucking you, and you bucking your hips so deliciously against him. You mewled as he pressed his nail against a certain spot and clenched around him, so close from coming.

But then he pulled his fingers out entirely making you whine from the loss of friction and denied orgasm.

Tom looked all smug and smileys as he got off of bed before unbuckling his pants right before your face. Hearing the sound of the zipper, you pressed your lips together with anticipation. He dropped his pants along with his boxers, standing there half-hard.

“Do you want this?” He asked, still in his velvety voice, cupping his own length. You nodded compliantly. “Get it yourself, then.”

You then reached forward for his cock, but he slapped your hand off. “Who said you could use your hand? Take it with your mouth.” He smiled, showing off those pearly white teeth.

Taking a deep breath, you slowly lunged forward. If you had previously thought of this humiliating, Tom had successfully twisted your head around it. Every single fiber of you was bound to fit him now, as he pleased.

You had successfully wrapped your lips around the head before slowly engulfing his entire length. If you had never found the act of going down so rewarding before, you certainly have now. With Tom, as long as you could have or taste a piece of him it’s better than nothing.

It’s weird how you could still find it empowering to feel him shudder and twitch inside your mouth whenever you’re doing it right. Though it’d forever be unacknowledged, even though he would never admit it, you still hold a power over him. A small power, but reassuring.

You could feel the salty precum as your tongue lapped against his slit. Just a little more flicks and he would come. But he once more denied you from finishing him as he yanked your head off by your hair, forcing you too look up into those gleaming dark blue eyes.

“Lord Voldemort is generous. You had proven to him your loyalty and thus he would reward you now.”

Ah, it’s his chosen name again. You remembered how ridiculous you thought it was to be used to address someone, let alone in bed. But you could not stop Tom from referring to himself with that name in third person.

And what Tom wants, Tom gets.

Straightening your position, you supported yourself on your palms instead of your elbows. He was behind you and could take you anytime now.

You cried out as he shoved himself inside you, harshly, but still painfully good. His lustful groans filled your ears as he continued to jerk your hips in rhythm with his hard thrusts. Sometimes you hate how you loved having him ravage your body.

He hit that spot, and you screamed. Again, again, and again. Tom liked you being noisy, in fact it would fulfill him to have you scream till your throat sore.

You finally climaxed and heaved with a sigh, collapsing into the pillows. He came hard with jets of hot streams inside you, evidently pleased. A contented Tom is a nice Tom.

You rolled onto your back to get a look at him. He sat there with his dark eyes still fixated at you. 

Gazing up at him gently, you shifted to lay your head onto his lap, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. This would be your other reward for complying with his tastes. Seemingly reluctant at first but then he kissed you with the same enthusiasm, before biting down on your lower lip, drawing blood.

As he licked the blood off his lips, you smiled to yourself, as this was expected of him in a way.

Tom always gets his way.

Always.


End file.
